


Pillows and kisses

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bryce is a traitor, Delirious has a teddy bear and its very nice, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow Fights, Tickling, how the heck do you title, i just wanted fluff tbh, pillow forts are slightly involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Delirious and Bryce try to plan a sneak attack on Ohm. It evolves into a brief pillow fight or two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff. Please accept the fluff.

Jonathan looks over at Bryce, then grins. “Are you ready? We'll go on one,” he whispers, trying his best to stay quiet. His grip on the teddy bear in his hand tightens, then he nods at Bryce. 

 

Bryce pulls one hand up to his face, muffling his laughter. He nods back at Jon, smile growing as Jon begins to count down. 

 

“Okay. Three, two, one, FUCK THEM UP!” Jonathan cackles as he and Bryce run out from the hallway, into the living room, and begin to assault Ryan with a teddy bear and a pillow. 

 

Ryan gives a little cry, hands going up to defend himself. “Bryce! Delirious! What the shit?! Stop hitting on me!” 

 

Bryce smiles, and nods. “Yeah, okay! I'll stop hitting on you!” He then throws the pillow aside, and quickly pins his smaller boyfriend underneath him. “Go, Jon! You know what to do!” 

 

Jonathan doesn't need to be told twice. He cackles loudly, then dives in and begins to tickle Ryan. Since Ryan can't move thanks to Bryce, he just laughs and squirms around. Their plan was working great! At least until Ryan calls for Luke, that is. 

 

Luke, being the amazing boyfriend he is, walks into the living room, raising an eyebrow at the odd sight in front of him. He shakes his head, leaning against the wall. “What the fuck did you get yourself into, Ohm?” 

 

Bryce covers Ryan's mouth, preventing him from saying anything. “Nothing! It's all good,” Bryce insists, a big, innocent smile on his face. 

 

Luke then turns to Jon. “Del? Are you guys trying to fuck Ohm on the floor or something?” 

 

Jonathan snickers as he nods. “Y- yeah! We're giving Ohm the butt sex!” He then blows a kiss to poor Ryan, who was probably about to overthrow Bryce and his cute face. And butt, too. Bryce had a pretty cute butt, in Jon's opinion, but then again he might be a bit biased because Bryce was his boyfriend. 

 

Suddenly, though, a kiss pressed to his head makes Jonathan look up, surprised to see Ryan standing above him. “Hey, Delirious?” 

 

“Yes, Ohm?” 

 

“I want my revenge, you fucker,” Ryan announces. The next thing he knows, there's a pillow in his face and two more quickly follow. 

 

Jonathan gasps and begins to sputter out bits of words and phrases, shocked by the sudden turn of events. He shields his face with one hand, using the other to swat back at the others. “What the  fuck is this bullshit? Bryce, you traitor! Why’d you gotta turn on Delirious like that, man?! I get no respect!” 

 

“They promised me ice cream,” Bryce admits, shamelessly continuing to smack Jonathan with a pillow. Jonathan responds by yanking the pillow out of Bryce's hands, and begins to take revenge. 

 

Bryce is, unfortunately, shielded by Luke, who is notably stronger than Jonathan. He looks up at Luke, before grabbing him and pushing him towards Ryan with all his strength. “Go fuck Ryan, I gotta deal with this damn traitor over here.”

 

Luke smirks and walks up to Ryan, a mischievous look in his eye. Jonathan thinks nothing of it, though, instead tackling Bryce to the floor. “Bryce McQuaid! You know you're a little shit, yeah! Thinking you can betray me! You fool!” Jonathan yells out whatever comes through his mind, not caring if it made any sense or not. 

 

Bryce giggles again, like a damn schoolgirl, and shrugs his shoulders. “So? What's the big deal, huh? What’cha gonna do about it? You have nothing to attack me with, and I'm not ticklish so you can't tickle me either.” 

 

Jonathan huffs as Bryce keeps going, teasing Jonathan about his apparent inability to get revenge on him. So Jon does the only thing he can think to do, and kisses Bryce to make him shut up. 

 

But then arms wrap around him, and Jonathan finds himself covering Bryce's face in tiny kisses. Bryce is taking it all, sneaking in a few kisses of his own every now and then too.  

 

“Are you guys seriously gonna make out and be all cute over there? Without us, too?” Despite the hurt tone, Luke's just gazing down at the two fondly. He then wraps an arm around Ryan, who yelps at the sudden contact. “Fine. We're gonna go be cute in the bedroom and make a pillow fort, without you guys.”

 

Bryce shoots up, pushing Jonathan out of the way. “Pillow fort? You guys can't make one without me! Can't I join?” 

 

Ryan shakes his head, beginning to pull Luke towards the bedroom. “Nope, sorry Brycey. You and Delirious aren't allowed in our fort.” Ryan then runs off, laughing the entire way. Luke, of course, is right behind him. 

 

Jonathan stands still for a moment, before grabbing Bryce's hand. “Come on, Bryce. We gots us a fort to destroy. Get the teddy bear,” he whispers. 

 

Bryce hands Jon his bear, and smiles when Jon kisses him as thanks. They both run over to the bedroom door, only to find it locked. Jon pounds on it, trying to break it open. 

 

“We told you guys y'all aren't allowed!” Luke's voice is slightly muffled, though if it's from the door or something else is something Jon can't figure out. 

 

“Yeah! Not allowed into the fort, not the entire damn bedroom!” Jon whines, trying to emphasize his point by shaking the doorknob. “Please let us in?”

 

“No!” Ryan's clearly on the other side of the door from how loud his voice is, along with that cheeky laugh of his. 

 

“Please, Ryan? I promise we won't destroy anything,” Bryce begs. “Is there something we can do to get in?” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Luke speaks up. “Can I get a kiss or two, since y'all been smooching each other all day? You know, share some love?” 

 

“Fine. Ryan, babe, let them in.” 

 

The door clicks as it's unlocked, and the moment it's open Bryce runs into Luke's arms, hugging him tightly. Jon follows, clinging to Luke and kissing his cheek. Their little moment is all sweet and cute, but that only lasts for so long. 

 

Ryan tosses a pillow at the three, then retreats into the pillow fort, snickering as he pokes his head out. 

 

“You just gonna hit and run like that? What, you gotta retreat into your rabbit hole?” Bryce gives Ryan an amused look, pretending to be upset. 

 

“Oh, Brycey, you know there's only one rabbit hole I'm going into.” Ryan winks at the three of them, making Bryce blush and cover his face. 

 

Jon can't help but point over at Luke. “It's his rabbit hole, right?” 

 

“Why don't you come over here and find out? I'm sure you’d like to know,” Ryan teases. 

 

Jonathan looks over at Ryan, then back at Luke and Bryce, who were both sitting on the bed now. Since he knows Ryan (very, very well), he already knows that he's gonna find out either way. So he joins the other two on the bed, and pats the spot next to himself playfully. “C’mon, mister rabbit! Show us what you're made of!” 

  
  



End file.
